"Razorbeak" Cruz
"Don't push your luck, kid. I own this town, and NO ONE crosses the Slamma Brothers gang!" Razorbeak Cruz is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user BigBurkhart. Razorbeak is a Koopa Troopa, and the (former) head of the (now defunct) Slamma Bros. gang. 'Humor Profile' *50% Ardent **+ Anger, Zeal **- Irritation, Rage *30% Insight **+ Confidence, Ambition, Diligence **- Arrogance, Tactlessness *20% Logos **+ Deduction, Order **- Emotionlessness, Superiority Complex 'Distinguishing Features' *Prosthetic metal beak that his nickname is derived from *Usually seen in an expensive-looking suit *Often has a cigar *Black, slicked-back hair *Blue shell *Dark bags under his eyes Personality and Interests Cruz is a smart, proud, charismatic, and vicious Koopa. He's a natural leader and has an incredibly acute business sense. Couple that with a short temper, lust for power, and his borderline sociopathic nature, and you have a Koopa capable of seizing power and hanging on to it with an iron fist. Razorbeak has a great deal of compassion for his fellow koopas, but has an equally powerful dislike of Toads, Yoshis, and Goombas. He feels distrustful of the masked peoples, but is otherwise indifferent. Had Cruz joined the Koopa Troop and toiled under Bowser's rule, he would no doubt have quickly risen in the ranks, but Razorbeak refuses to let anyone be his boss except himself. He still respects Bowser, though. Cruz has a soft spot in his heart for kids who have it rough, whether they're poor, orphaned, or simply ignored. This is mainly due to the fact that he's reminded of his own childhood, and wouldn't want anyone else to grow up the way he did. Cruz would often make anonymous donations to struggling families, knowing that those extra coins would mean the world to those people. He would also visit orphanages, hoping to find someone he could groom to be his heir. He adopted many children, but he never told anyone in his gang if he had an heir or not. Despite having a powerful presence and many troops at his command, Cruz was not unreasonable to deal with. He always tried to settle a matter peacefully, but would never hesitate to resort to violence if the need arose. Cruz was often working, but when relaxing, he enjoyed fishing, sitting at the park, and quietly reading. He also spent a lot of time with his adopted children. Cruz believed that any koopa who didn't spend time with his family wasn't worth his shell. Surprisingly, not all of his adopted children were Koopas, but no one dared question Razorbeak about it. Occupation In his prime, Razorbeak Cruz was a powerful Koopa, and a near-constant terror in the Rhythm City underground. He and his gang had their mitts in nearly anything that happened in the city, especially if it was illegal and profitable. The gang got its start when Cruz and some of his followers managed to forcefully deprive the town of its Syrup and Maple supply, forcing the people of the town to buy only from him at marked-up prices. The gang grew in influence and members, taking on many Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros. (and all their sub-types), Lakitus, and a pair of Sledge Bros. (his personal favorite bodyguards), into their ranks. Cruz occasionally hired Bandits or Mousers if the need arised, but the vast majority of the gang were Koopas. Eventually they managed to open a gambling parlor, which only increased the gang's considerable wealth. For the longest time, Cruz avoided detection and capture from the law by bribing the right officials and intimidating others. His money and power was something that everyone in the underground feared or respected, at least until his capture at the hands of a certain Snifit detective. To this day, he sits in a prison in the Mushroom Kingdom, and the members of the Slamma Bros. gang that weren't arrested with him have fallen apart without his leadership. The gang is no more. Category:Fan Characters